


My Defective Star

by Iris_Grace



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 19:50:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5715034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iris_Grace/pseuds/Iris_Grace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan有时候不知道自己更讨厌哪个Scott，是初遇的时候那个努力让自己看起来无懈可击的，还是现在这个Logan随时都能把握住软肋的。</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Defective Star

**Author's Note:**

> 标题和歌词来自The Tears的Imperfection。

Your imperfections make you what you are  
My defective star  
My inelegant love

Logan有时候不知道自己更讨厌哪个Scott，是初遇的时候那个努力让自己看起来无懈可击的，还是现在这个Logan随时都能把握住软肋的。更讨厌哪个，或者说更喜欢哪个。无所谓。在Scott Summers的事情上，Logan的讨厌和喜欢大多数时候就是同义词。  
此时此刻，Logan难以决定自己究竟是讨厌还是喜欢。如果是讨厌，他应该睁开眼睛给Scott一拳；而如果是喜欢，他应该睁开眼睛把Scott吻到错过早课。  
Logan决定先睁开眼睛。  
Scott已经醒了，正用手肘撑着自己，另一只手有一下没一下地按着Logan的头发——事实上他就是这样把Logan搞醒的。  
“你在做什么，Summers？”  
“哦，”Scott抬起手，“你醒了。”  
Logan白了他一眼，“所以你对我的头发有什么意见？”  
“没什么。”Scott翻身下床，“只是想知道你是怎么保持——”他拿手在自己脑袋上比划了一下两个尖角，“这个发型的。”  
Logan决定他讨厌现在的Scott，但他也懒得下床，所以他没有挥拳头，而是问道，“你今天早上不是有课吗？”  
“是啊，所以我已经醒了。”Scott耸了耸肩，从抽屉里摸出一件T恤，“事实上，我醒早了，所以还有时间研究一下你的发型。”  
Logan不耐烦地哼了一声，“快滚，我要睡觉。”  
Scott背对着他挥了挥手，进浴室冲澡去了。  
Logan翻了个身，把被子拉高了一点，闭上眼睛。他最近睡着时候的警惕性明显下降，以Scott的清醒程度来看，他玩儿Logan的头发有一会儿了，而Logan竟然没有立刻惊醒。他不知道这算是好事还是坏事。  
Scott冲完澡换好衣服，站到Logan身边俯身看他。Logan不耐烦地睁开眼睛，“你还有事？”  
“你下午有课。”Scott说着扣好最后一颗衬衫纽扣，“差不多就起床吧。”  
Logan翻了个白眼，“今天是周四，说不定下午我们要出去拯救世界，介于这礼拜拯救世界一次的指标还没完成。”  
Scott笑了，“那为了不让Jean冲进来用台灯把你砸起来，你更应该起床了。”说完他低头亲了下Logan的脸颊，接着直起身，“一会儿见。”  
Logan的反驳全部消失在了喉咙口，他把被子拉高了一点，听着Scott离开的关门声。  
好吧，这算是好事。

周四的世界并没有需要他们拯救，所以Logan还是正常的去上课，正常地揍了一个调皮的学生，并且正常地在晚饭的时候因为在Danger Room外揍学生被Scott训了一顿。  
就在Logan以为这周拯救世界的名额要被浪费的周六，阴谋和反派出现了。当然，和日常生活不一样，拯救世界这种事情，无论做过多少次仍旧会危险重重，Scott称之为“职业危险”。当然这个危险系数对于有自愈因子的Logan来说低很多。X战警们一如往常，顺利挫败了反派的阴谋，而且这次没人牺牲，很好。  
Logan自然没受什么伤——就算受了，等回到学校也好得差不多了。Scott左胸中了一个穿透伤，正在肩胛骨下方，飞机上Jean和Ororo帮他简单包扎了一下伤口。其他人多少有些淤青和挫伤，都不严重。  
Hank最后断定Scott的伤势除了失血和疼痛外不会有太大损害，给他绑了绷带就让他回去休息了。虽然Scott反复强调他没有伤到腿，但Logan和Jean都无视了他的意见。Logan本来想自己把Scott扛回去，Jean不信任地看了他一眼之后用她的心灵传动把Scott运了回去。一路上学生就看着浮在半空中绑着绷带的Summers老师身后跟着举着手气势汹汹谁挡道谁就会非自愿贴墙的Grey老师，身后跟着咬着雪茄但没点，双手插在裤袋里很明显不高兴的Logan。  
Jean在他们的房间门口把Scott放了下来，大概是相信Scott自己走这么几步路不会影响伤势。Scott——此时Logan十分敬佩他在被那么运了一路，基本是全校展览之后，还能保持正常表情——向Jean保证自己会小心伤口，再三强调自己没事。  
Logan掏出钥匙开了门，“你俩继续，我先进去了。”  
Jean白了他一眼，又转向了Scott，“别让Logan胡来，如果他不能帮你上药你就来找我，或者去找Hank。”  
“行啦，我也不是第一次受伤了。”  
“可是你吓到我了！”Jean想捶他一拳，但半路收回了手，“我差点以为你没命了！”  
Scott安抚地拥抱了她一下，“好了，我穿着闪亮盔甲的骑士小姐，你都送我到家门口了，回去吧。如果明天你发现我伤势恶化了，你可以教训Logan。”  
Jean探头对上门里边Logan的眼睛，指着他说道，“如果明天Scott伤势恶化了，我一定会找你算账的。”  
Logan挥了挥手，“他死不了的，Jeannie。”  
Scott指了指身后的Logan，笑着对Jean说，“听到没，我会被照顾得很好。”

Scott先洗了澡，Logan冲完澡出来，看见Scott躺在床上闭着眼睛听着广播，他的眼镜在床头柜上，绷带从T的领口露出来。Logan揉了揉自己的头发，走到床边伸手把广播关掉了。  
Scott挑了挑眉，“Logan？”  
Logan跪坐到Scott身边，低头看着他胸口的绷带，接着伸手遮住了他的眼睛。Logan能感受到Scott的睫毛划过他的手心，这让他更希望，哪怕偶尔，他能看着Scott的眼睛说话。  
大概是Logan的沉默让他不安，Scott皱了皱眉，伸手去够床头柜上的眼镜。Logan按住了他的手。  
“Logan？”  
Logan看着他左肩上的绷带。如果偏差一点，这个伤口就可能直接出现在Scott的心脏上。事实上，事发的那一瞬间，Logan以为Scott死定了。从他的角度来看，那道激光击中了Scott的心脏。当时有那么一刻，Logan以为自己的心脏也停跳了，在冲到Scott身边的时候他察觉其实他的心跳快得可怕。他知道自己有自愈因子，他会很难死，而Scott十有八九会死在他前面。  
Scott身上有太多Logan看不惯，也大概永远不会喜欢的地方，首当其冲的就是他是个理想主义者。所以为了他理想中的未来，Scott会一次又一次不顾自己安危地去战斗，而他身边的人也早就接受的了这一点——Scott是他们的领袖，他会带领他们，他会冲在前面，他会在关键时刻毫不犹豫地牺牲自己。  
Logan痛恨这一点。  
有时候Logan会希望Scott能够接受他的保护，能够在关键时刻把Logan推出去，能够多为自己考虑。但如果那样，那就不是Logan所敬佩的那个Scott Summers了。事实就是，不管Scott身上有多少让Logan不耐烦、嫌弃甚至痛恨的地方，Logan都知道，其实自己也喜爱着这些地方。Scott本身就是一个让他讨厌且喜欢的矛盾混合体。所以他常年在揍他一顿和狠狠吻他之间挣扎，而最近这几年他往往两件事都会做。  
Logan可以感觉到手底下Scott眼球的转动，他知道Scott在疑惑。他最终张开了嘴，但是只说了两个字，“别死。”  
他感觉到手心里Scott的眼睛微微睁了睁，立刻又闭紧了。他的嘴角向上扬起，他伸出没被Logan按住的手抓住Logan的手臂，沿着向上一路摸到他的颈边，又沿着链子一路摸到他的狗牌，捏在手里，才回答道，“我努力。”  
正常来说，这时候的回答应该是“我不会死”之类的。但Scott深知Logan不需要这样明显是谎言的安慰，所以他只是做下一个没什么用处的保证。而Logan敢打赌，下一次遇到这样的情况，Scott一样会冲到最前面，把这句“努力”抛之脑后。对Scott来说，变种人的未来和战友的安危都远高于他自己，自然也远高于Logan，以及他和Logan的关系。  
而Logan，很神奇地，对此毫无异议。  
“你该多努力努力，如果你死了，会有很多人伤心。”Logan松开了手，顺手把Scott的眼镜抵到他手里。  
Scott捏着眼镜却没有戴上，他捏住Logan的手，“我知道，所以我才有你。”  
“但你并不需要，也不会让我挡在前面。”  
Scott有些诧异，他戴上眼镜转头看向Logan，语气认真，“你的作用不是挡在我的身前，Logan，而是守好我的后背。”  
Logan看着他。  
Scott有很多毛病。他会在一场战斗结束后，在Danger Room重现无数次战斗场景，每次都要Logan参加，直到他确认没有更好的方法了；他会在Logan抽烟或者雪茄的时候直接把他的烟拿走；他对Logan的任何行为总是会有各种各样的意见；他永远能找到话来反驳Logan。但Scott会陪他喝酒，直到Logan自己愿意开口说话，或者Logan觉得足够了为止；Scott会在起床后和入睡前亲他，让Logan明白自己不再是独自一人；Scott会，愿意，也足够相信Logan到把自己的后背交给他。  
Logan凑过去，用额头贴着Scott的额头，“我会做好这一点的。”  
Scott微笑着捧着他的脸亲了下他的嘴角，“我知道。”  
这样很好。  
Scott是固执的，是学不会退让的，Scott不是个生存主义者，Scott是X战警的领袖。Scott会死在他前面，而且有可能就在他眼前。  
但Scott是他的。无论是他讨厌的还是他喜欢的，Scott都是他的。  
Logan摘掉Scott的眼镜随手扔到床边的地上，再次用手遮住了Scott的眼睛。  
他们刚刚交换完承诺。  
明天，Hank会说Scott的伤势恶化了，而Jean会想尽一切办法让Logan有艰难的一天。  
无所谓。  
在Scott Summers的事情上，Logan的讨厌和喜欢大多数时候就是同义词，然而此时此刻并不是大多数时候。  
此时，Logan很喜欢Scott。

FIN.


End file.
